


I'll Do Anything For You (alternate versions)

by BlueKitten



Series: I'll Do Anything For You [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss, alternate endings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKitten/pseuds/BlueKitten
Summary: The what-ifs to  other story, I'll Do Anything For You. Mainly if Blue ended up with anyone besides Stretch.





	I'll Do Anything For You (alternate versions)

But somebody did come.

Blue felt crushed when Stretch left. He realises now, he and Stretch weren't brothers, and would never be. It was a soul-crushing revelation.

All Blue has done was get really close to Stretch, probably acting _interested _in him of all things. Blue grimaced and wiped away some tears. He called out one last time for Stretch, his brother, but was met with s-__

____

"blue?"

Red. His answer was Red. He hadn't spent as much time fixing his bond with Red as he had Stretch and Blackberry, but he definitely made time for him, just like all the others. In the old timeline, he had gotten Red out his shell, to open up about his problems, at least to him. He missed Red, and after a (fight?break-up?bad rejection?) with Papy, Red was definitely what he needed.

"Hey Red." He mumbled tiredly. 

Red just raised an eyebrow, "you 'kay there, Blue?"

"I'm not exactly sure..." As much as Blue said don't keep habits from previous timelines, he couldn't help himself and spilled his problems to Red, like he did many times before.

Hearing the distress in his voice when he talked about how Stretch asked him, how he 'ported away, made Red's SOUL sink. He didn't want to think about it, but Blue had grown on him for some reason. He wasn't very happy with Stretch right now, even if it's understandable.

"But you two were always so close, we figured..." Red trailed off as Blue groaned.

"No! That's not what I was doing! I didn't plan this I-," Blue takes a deep breath, cutting himself off to start again, "I rushed in, I didn't plan this right, I should have seen this coming!"

Plan this? Wait, was Slim right? What?

"Stars, what am I going to do now?" Blue was at a loss for what to do.

"Ever heard of Grillby's?"  
__________________  
Red surprised himself, even thought he knew Blueberry it was never one-on- one, so what prompted him to take Blue to Grillby's was a mystery. Besides the fact Blue was visibly distressed, yeah, that must be it. Red wasn't the best at cheering people up, but if there was one thing that never failed to cheer him up, it was a trip to Grillby's.

Red ordered the usual and Blue had fries. Red wasn't exactly sure what to do, he wasn't the most social monster and for once Blue wasn't starting the conversation.

He offered Blue some mustard and the near-genuine smile Blue gave was almost enough to make him feel like a jerk. Almost, because when the cap fell off and mustard spilled onto the fries Blue didn't appeared shocked or surprised, he just laughed. It was instead Red who felt surprised. When Blue's laughter died down he asked how Blue had known.

"Uh, um, well, its a classic, right? I know you like jokes like these so it wasn't hard to guess. And if you look hard enough you'd see the cap was off."

Huh, sometimes he wondered if Slim was onto something, but he ultimately chose to drop it. Blue's always been a bit eccentric- or was that because of how different they were? Eh.

"So, what happened wit' Stretch?"

"Ah, um. It's complicated, you wouldn't believe me..."

"Aw, c'mon, ya can tell me. I ain't gonna tell..."

"I-it's ok. I don't think I should anyway..."

"C'mon, Blue, whatever ya got on ya mind is certainly buggin' ya. Ya really shouldn' keep it all bottled up."

"I... don't think..."

"Blue. I promise not ta judge, or stop talkin' 'n hangin' out wit' ya. And I take promises very seriously."

"Fine, but we're gonna need a little alcohol for this."

"Grillby, the usual." Red motioned towards the bartender.

So Blue, after a drink or two to impair his judgement, told Red about the timelines, multiverse and Stretch, his brother. He didn't tell Red about their relationship, he wasn't *that* dumb. Just dumb enough to tell Red all this and hoped he believed it. Red was quiet throughout this.

"U-uh, Red..."

"Blue...I, um," He started sweating a bit, " I had these strange dreams, y'know?"

Blue's sockets widen. Red leaned in closer, as if fearing to be overheard.

"An' in'um us, the group, we're doin' things, goin' on weird adventures 'n gettin' together wit' others. I... don' remember much, but, uh. Are ya sayin' all that is real?" His voice got a bit louder at the end. He would never admit it, but he secretly he believed in those dreams, which is why he was so sure Blue wouldn't do anything bad, that he would listen to Red and comfort him and... whatever Blue did to make him feel all light and fuzzy the way he did after a particularly Blue-centered dream. He was pretty sure Blue was like his best friend or something. Like Sans now. But Sans didn't make him feel that way...?

"Y-y-you remember..." Blue whispers in awe. Red sweats.

"N-not much." He clarifies.

"I could kiss you..." Blue whispers still very much in awe, and also slightly drunk to the point Red pushing him away when he leans in.

"U-uh, m-maybe not now..." Red says, and why does he say that? Why didn't he say no? But still, Blue's pretty drunk.

Blue gulps down his beer and orders another.

Okay, about to be _very _drunk.__

____

"U-uh, okay, blue, time to go."

"N-nnn-no!" Blue slurred, "We- we should celebrate. I-I'm not alone anymore!" Blue got slightly teary towards the end, but the dopey grin was enough to make Red smile back.

"To memories?" Red offered.

"To r-rememberinnng," Blue agreed.  
___________________  
Afterwards, the pair of Red and Sans became Red, Blue and Sans. Blue made up with Stretch although Stretch was still very bitter. Blue had tried to salvage what he could but the damage was already done. At least Blue could take comfort in the fact he could still talk to Stretch and see that he was doing alright.

On a brighter note, since Red had less memories than Blue he took initiative and helped Blue to break old Multiverse habits. So instead of obsessing over past relationships Blue learned to form new ones. Sans was just as much of a best friend to Blue as Blackberry was, and he didn't hate Fell as much, going so far as to understand and get along with his boyfriend's childhood friend. He also learnt a lot about Red from this timeline, such as how he knew Fell from childhood (and how Fell protected him from darker parts of the neighborhood), how he met the others (he met Sans in middle school, Stretch in highschool, Stretch introduced Slim, Sans introduced Papyrus (although one could say he had always been in), and Slim introduced Blackberry).

He also told Blue a bit about what happened to the others (such as the Horrortale brothers getting suspended in middle school for skinning a cat and hearing something about someone called Dream starting up a children's organisation, and Ink working at the art centre), but tried to steer him away.

And when Red and Blue officially started dating and told the group... well...  
_____________________  
"MOVIE NIGHT! I CALL DIBS ON THE FIRST MOVIE!" Papyrus yelled excitedly.

Blue sat down next to Red and leaned in, "Should we do it tonight?"

"I mean, yeah, why wait?" Red grinned and nuzzled with Blue. He bumped their teeth together in a skeleton kiss and pulled away. Blue looked over to Sans (who was sitting next to them). Sans gave a thumbs up, too lazy for an actual answer, but agreeing with what they said.

And then Black and Papyrus got over their shock of what they saw.

"OH MY GOD BLUE AND RED ARE YOU TOGETHER NOW?"

"I CALLED IT!" Black yelled. Slim just chuckled at Black and pulled him closer, not really interested in other's drama.

"Yes," Blue spoke up, as he knew Red would leave this to him, "We got together yesterday night." Blue puffed his chest out proudly, and then noticed Stretch.

Stretch looked hurt, and Blue knew he broke Stretch's metaphorical heart. Just as Stretch never truly got over Blue, Blue had never stopped carrying the guilt of his actions. Blue had never wanted to see Stretch hurt, and the fact that Blue caused it made it all the more worse. 

"Stretch..."

"No Blue. You know what? It's fine. Really. You lead me on and hook up with one of my friends, as if *just* to hurt me. How could you? So soon after I confessed too. That's low, Blueberry."

After that Stretch teleported away, leaving everyone in stunned, awkward silence. Leaving Blueberry in near tears.

"Blue...?"

"No Red, he's right," Blueberry confessed, "I shouldn't have, I knew it was too soon-"

"IT'S BEEN 4 GODDAMN MONTHS!"

"LANGUAGE, BLACK." Papyrus chimed in.

"as stretch's friend, i think you should talk to him. you haven't had a proper conversation and the tension is killing not only you guys but us as well."

Murmurs of agreement backed up Sans's statement.

"I ... I don't know..." Blue whispered, sounding lost.

"JUST DO IT!" Fell yelled.

"NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS, WE'LL ALWAYS BE YOUR FRIENDS!" Papyrus shouted encouragement.

"IT'S NOT LIKE WE CAN EXACTLY GET RID OF EITHER OF YOU," Black added.

Sans gave his usual thumbs up and Slim chose not to comment as he still wasn't fond of Blueberry. Even though they got along in the previous universe Blue found it hard to make them get along now.

"do what you do best blue," Red murmured, "cheer up your bro."

So Blueberry left for Muffets, and came upon Stretch. It was hard to get Stretch to listen at first but Stretch got drunk and it all came pouring out. The jealousy, the anger, the helplessness of losing someone you like. Blue said his side too, he apologized. He spinned the tale as if he had never been close to someone the way he was with Stretch (which made sense as he had no siblings) and didn't know how to deal with it. Blue said when Stretch confessed he felt scared and confused, he never saw it coming, and how Red helped him, and they grew close.

Stretch understood Blue, and Blue understood Stretch, not past Stretch (whom he based the knowledge of this Stretch off of), but this Stretch. By the end they were crying, but things were better now, and hopefully they would stay better.

"I'm so proud of you," murmured Red the next day.

And Blue finally felt like he had a place in this universe.


End file.
